The present invention relates to a tape-shaped parts package, a parts storing tape, a tape-shaped cover and a parts packaging apparatus, and is suitably applied to a tape-shaped parts package, a parts storing tape, a tape-shaped cover and a parts packaging apparatus used for carrying semiconductor tips, for example.
Heretofore, as this kind of tape-shaped parts package, there is a one structured as FIG. 1. This tape-shaped parts package 1 is composed of a carrier tape 2 which has flexibility and is made of resin material, and a cover tape 3 which has elasticity and is made of resin material.
In this case, on one side of the carrier tape 2, recessed parts 2A for storing semiconductor tips (hereinafter, this is referred to as embossed parts) are formed sequentially along the longitudinal direction at fixed spaces, and also feed holes 2B are sequentially formed at one side of the width direction at a specified pitch, corresponding to each of the embossed parts 2A respectively.
The cover tape 3 is stuck on the one side of the carrier tape 2 along its longitudinal direction to cover each of the embossed parts 2A.
Thereby, in this tape-shaped parts package 1, a semiconductor tip stored in each embossed part of the carrier tape 2 can be held in a predetermined state by the inner side faces of the embossed parts 2A of the above carrier tape 2 and the cover tape 3.
By the way, semiconductor tips are normally made in a process of forming a plurality of the same circuit patterns on one side of an wafer made of ceramic or silicon or the like, using a method such as a photolisography, notching the wafer, enlarging this by an expand method, and cutting each circuit pattern individually.
Therefore, semiconductor tips are various in shape and size by the shape of crack even if they have been separated from the same wafer. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, there is a case where protruding parts 5A to 5C more projecting outside than the other peripheral parts are formed at the corners of a semiconductor tip 5.
Then, if trying to store such semiconductor tip 5 in the aforementioned tape-shaped parts package 1, problems occur that it cannot be stored in the predetermined state because the corner parts (i.e., protruding parts 5A to 5C) contact the inner side faces of the embossed part 2A of the carrier tape 2, or it cannot be easily taken out because the above corner parts stick in the inner side faces of the embossed part 2A.
Besides, in the aforementioned tape-shaped parts package 1, the cover tape 3 is normally stuck on one side of the carrier tape 2 at the both ends in the width direction by bonding or press-contacting by heat. Thus, if the carrier tape 2 bends in the width direction, the cover tape 3 also bends accompanying with this; so that there is a case where the semiconductor tip 5 stored in the embossed part 2A of the carrier tape 2 is protruded from the embossed part 2A and unfortunately fits into between the one side of the carrier tape 2 and the cover tape 3.
And in this case, for example, if this tape-shaped parts package 1 is set in an equipment such as an electronic parts mounting device as electronic parts supplier, there is a problem that such inconvenience occurs that an electronic parts take-out mechanism part cannot pick up the semiconductor tip protruded from the embossed part 2A of the carrier tape 2 in a specified state.
The present invention has been done considering the above points, and is proposing a parts storing tape capable of storing parts different in the manufacturing accuracy without any inconvenience, and a tape-shaped parts package, a tape-shaped cover and a parts packaging apparatus that can prevent storing parts from needless protruding from the recessed parts of a parts storing tape.
According to the present invention, in a tape-shaped parts package having a parts storing tape in which a plurality of recessed parts in a specified shape corresponding to storing parts are formed on one side and a tape-shaped cover stuck on the above one side of the parts storing tape so as to cover each recessed part of the parts storing tape, projecting parts elastically flexible in the direction of the thickness of the above tape-shaped cover on the surface opposite to the parts storing tape of the tape-shaped cover are provided corresponding to each recessed part of the parts storing tape respectively. Thereby, the stored parts in the recessed parts of the parts storing tape can always be energized to the direction pushing into the corresponding recessed part of the parts storing tape by the projecting parts of the tape-shaped cover.
According to the present invention, in a parts storing tape in which a plurality of recessed parts in a specified shape corresponding to storing parts are formed on one side, a first stepped part which is respectively provided at each corner of the recessed part, more extended than the other inner side faces of the recessed part in the width direction and longitudinal direction of the above parts storing tape, and have a specified height, are provided. Thereby, even if the corner part of the parts in the recessed part is slightly more projecting outside than the other peripheral parts, the above parts can be supported in a specified state by each first stepped part.
According to the present invention, in a tape-shaped cover to be stuck on one side of the above parts storing tape on which a plurality of recessed parts in a specified shape corresponding to storing parts are formed so as to cover each recessed part of the parts storing tape, projecting parts elastically flexible in the direction of the thickness of the above tape-shaped cover are provided on the surface opposite to the parts storing tape, respectively corresponding to each recessed part of the parts storing tape. Thereby, the stored parts in the recessed parts of the parts storing tape can always be energized to the direction pushing into the corresponding recessed part of the parts storing tape by the projecting parts of the tape-shaped cover.
Moreover, according to the present invention, in a parts packaging apparatus for sticking a tape-shaped cover on one side of a parts storing tape on which a plurality of recessed parts in a specified shape have been formed so as to cover each recessed part, a projecting part forming means for forming projecting parts elastically flexible in the direction of the thickness of the above tape-shaped cover on the surface opposite to the parts storing tape of the tape-shaped cover respectively corresponding to each recessed part of the parts storing tape, and a sticking means for sticking the tape-shaped cover with the projecting parts on the one side of the parts storing tape are provided. Thereby, in a tape-shaped parts package formed by this parts packaging apparatus, stored parts in the recessed parts of the parts storing tape can always be energized to the direction pushing into the corresponding recessed part of the parts storing tape by the projecting part of the tape-shaped cover.